


after all we are family or how i wished tommys exile went

by EuphoricallyLily



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricallyLily/pseuds/EuphoricallyLily
Summary: hey this is kinda late story wise but i never really thought to post it
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	after all we are family or how i wished tommys exile went

> Tommy is just getting fed up. After leaving on his own accord. He doesn’t want to be the hero anymore, he doesn’t want to be the one everyone rallies behind, he just wants to be a kid and he wants his discs back and the only way he can get that is to detach himself from l’manburg entirely. so he runs off, goes to make his own space without political tension or any allegiance to some faction and finds himself in the arctic. **He misses Phil and Wilbur; he misses his family,** in a small little snow village without any players in sight. He makes himself a home that's small, much like his holiday home. **He misses Henry and Tubbo.** He learns how to cook his own meals but the bread he bakes isn't as good as back home. **He misses Niki and Eret**. He takes in an injured fox cub and nurses it back to health. Hes now his pet. He names it Floris. **He misses Fundy**. He learns Spanish for fun. **He misses Big Q**. One day whilst he's gathering materials he runs into Technoblade and Tommy's scared. Of course he’s scared. The last he saw of Techno (who’s mostly just been grinding for resources and doing fairly mundane shit) was when he went on a rampage with two withers and then disappeared for weeks on end. Tommy prepares himself to die, he would just respawn, wake up in his bed, grab Floris and important shit then fucking book it, but Techno never strikes. Techno looks at him and sees a scared kid who’s sick of being a hero. techno realizes in that moment just how tired Tommy looks, just how young he is and how much he’s been through. Techno offers him to move in with him. When Tommy asks why techno simply answers. “ because after all we are family”


End file.
